6300 Libras
by Cris Snape
Summary: Harry tiene un secreto que le lleva periódicamente a pasar la noche en hoteles del mundo muggle. Una noche, se encuentra allí con alguien inesperado y su vida cambia para siempre. Escrito para el "Reto Temático de Septiembre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**6.300 LIBRAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de septiembre sobre Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Tal y como el nombre indica, en esta ocasión nos encontramos ante un rato especial que girará en torno al Drarry. ¡Mi primer Drarry! La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa porque, si bien la pareja me gusta, nunca antes he escrito sobre ellos y no sé cómo me va a quedar la historia. Al menos voy a intentarlo, ¿qué puedo decir?_

* * *

Aunque la señora Weasley había insistido, Harry decidió no instalarse en La Madriguera después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Prefería volver a Grimmauld Place para comprobar en qué estado dejaron los mortífagos la casa. No se la encontró tan destrozada como esperaba y, con la inestimable ayuda de Kreacher, puedo adecentarla en cuestión de semanas.

A esas alturas del verano, Harry aún intentaba hacerse a la idea de que ya no tenía tras él a ningún psicópata que quería matarlo. Si no contaba a los mortífagos resentidos y sus familiares, Harry Potter podía afirmar que estaba en paz. Y ya era hora, la verdad, porque llevaba toda la vida en el punto de mira de un atajo de locos y ya estaba harto.

Dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a pensar qué quería hacer con su futuro. Hermione quiso convencerlo de regresar a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, pero a Harry no le apetecía en absoluto. Se había cargado a Voldemort, los brujos del ministerio podían darle por aprobados todos sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., ¿verdad? Hermione se había enfadado con él y sobre todo con Ron, que no quería volver a la escuela porque pensaba ayudar a George en su tienda de bromas. Según su amiga, eran un par de irresponsables. Según Harry, estaban disfrutando de lo que se habían ganado.

En cualquier caso, Harry necesitaba averiguar qué quería hacer con su vida. Podría haberse dedicado a dilapidar lo que quedaba de la herencia de sus padres y a dar buena cuenta de la fortuna de los Black, pero la idea de no hacer absolutamente nada no le atraía demasiado. Estaba seguro de que terminaría aburriéndose y, además, contemplaba dos opciones que le resultaban de lo más atractivas. Por un lado, le gustaría ser auror. Por el otro, jugador de quidditch profesional.

Quizá se inclinaba más por lo segundo. La idea de atrapar a los malos le gustaba, pero después de lo de Voldemort no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo durante el resto de su vida. Y el quidditch le encantaba. Se sentía increíblemente feliz subido en su escoba y surcando el aire a toda velocidad. Y era condenadamente bueno, nadie se cansaba de repetirlo. Harry casi podía verse a sí mismo vistiendo el uniforme oficial de algún equipo profesional y sabía que eso le haría sentir pleno y satisfecho.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando Hermione irrumpió en la mansión a través de la red flu. Traía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y estaba muy seria. Harry supuso que había pasado algo y eliminó a los aurores y al quidditch de su mente. Hermione se acercó hasta el sofá y dejó caer el periódico en la mesilla auxiliar. En primera plana, Harry vio una fotografía de los Malfoy. Parecían seriamente consternados y no era para menos porque, durante esos días, estaban siendo juzgados por el Wizegamont. Harry lo sabía muy bien porque había declarado a favor de Draco y su madre. No fue capaz de decir nada positivo sobre Lucius Malfoy.

—Mira, Harry. El tribunal ya ha sentenciado a los Malfoy.

—¿En serio? —Harry se removió con sincero interés.

—Han condenado al señor Malfoy a quince años —Hermione hablaba rápidamente, presa de cierto nerviosismo. Harry estaba seguro de que ya se había leído de principio a fin todos los artículos relacionados con los Malfoy—. Ni la señora Malfoy ni Draco irán a Azkaban, pero el Ministerio ha decidido incautar todos los bienes de familia. Los han dejado en la calle.

—¿En la calle? —Harry parpadeó. La sentencia en general le parecía justa, pero no estaba seguro de alegrarse de ese último punto.

—En la calle. Vaciarán todas sus cuentas y les quitarán todas sus propiedades. Van a dejarlos sin nada. Los miembros del Wizegamont han dicho que estudiarán todos sus movimientos financieros y que no dejarán que les tomen el pelo con cuentas fantasmas. Les van a quitar todo, Harry. Todo.

Hermione parecía ser incapaz de creerse que, efectivamente, los Malfoy pronto dejarían de ser de los más ricos del mundo mágico. Y Harry seguía sin saber qué pensar. Ciertamente habían cometido muchas fechorías, pero los Malfoy no se habían enriquecido gracias a Voldemort. Su fortuna venía de lejos y a Harry no le parecía justo que se lo quitaran todo. Tal vez exigirles una cantidad que sirviera para compensar a las víctimas de la guerra estaría bien pero, ¿todo?

—Bueno —Dijo al fin—. Al menos se han librado de Azkaban, ¿no?

Hermione apretó los labios y asintió. Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Cuando el silencio se hizo un tanto incómodo, Harry dio un respingo y optó por un sustancial cambio de tema y le comunicó sus intenciones de dedicarse al quidditch. Ella sonrió y, aunque aún estaba un poco disgustada porque no fuera a volver a Hogwarts, le demostró todo su apoyo y le animó a convertirse en una estrella. Harry Potter podría ser eso y mucho más.

* * *

Después de la guerra, Harry volvió a salir con Ginny Weasley. La relación sólo duró unos meses, el tiempo suficiente para que el chico se diera cuenta de que se sentía más atraído por los traseros masculinos que por la delantera de su pelirroja novia. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Harry había estado tan ocupado peleándose con Voldemort que no había tenido tiempo para plantearse seriamente su sexualidad. Ciertamente había besado a Cho Chang y se había hecho novio de Ginny, pero también era verdad que siempre había encontrado a Cedric Diggory muy guapo y que Blaise Zabini le había parecido muy atractivo incluso para ser un Slytherin.

Una vez alejado de la presión que supuso para él ser _El Elegido_, Harry había empezado a vivir de verdad. Vivir incluía salir de marcha con sus amigos, emborracharse, fingir que bailaba en las discotecas muggles y meterle mano a Ginny. Al principio había estado bien porque el sexo era algo nuevo para él, pero poco a poco su entusiasmo se fue viniendo abajo. Un entusiasmo que se elevaba nuevamente cuando veía a algún chico usando pantalones ajustados o camisetas sin mangas. Harry se había negado a aceptar que le gustaban los chicos porque una parte de su mente lo consideraba algo malo (demasiados años escuchando las burlas malsonantes del tío Vernon) pero al final había tenido que aceptarlo.

Por suerte, Ginny no se lo había tomado demasiado mal. Le había gritado y le había dicho que no quería saber nada de él porque era un tipo egoísta y un idiota, pero apenas quince días después se le había pasado el enfado. En el fondo ella siempre había sabido que le ocurría algo y no podía culparlo por ser gay. Lo aceptó con cierta normalidad y se convirtió en un buen apoyo. El mejor junto a Ron y Hermione.

Diez años después, Harry vivía su homosexualidad con normalidad. O con toda la normalidad que le permitían los directivos de su equipo de quidditch porque, según ellos, crearía mala imagen que el buscador estrella de Inglaterra anunciara a los cuatro vientos que era un marica. Harry había querido mandarlos a freír espárragos en más de una ocasión, pero no lo había hecho porque mantener oculta esa faceta de su vida también le aportaba ciertos beneficios.

Odiaba que la prensa intentara meterse en su vida privada. A esas alturas del cuento, le habían buscado una docena de novias y se había comprometido en tres ocasiones. La gente no se cansaba de especular sobre la identidad de su próxima conquista y Harry se dejaba hacer porque, mientras las brujas del mundo mágico suspiraban por sus huesos y se preguntaban con quién terminaría sentado cabeza, él podía dedicarse a mantener relaciones discretas con todos los hombres que quisiera.

Sus aventuras habían incluido a algún mago, pero por norma general Harry buscaba a sus amantes en el mundo muggle. No deseaba mantener una relación seria con nadie y acostándose con brujos corría el peligro de que alguno le traicionara. Los muggles ni siquiera sabían quién era él y estaban bien para pasar un rato. Tenía un par de números de teléfono para las ocasiones especiales y, además, el encargado de las relaciones públicas del club, que era hijo de muggles, no tenía ningún problema a la hora de contactar con una agencia de chicos de compañía. Harry prefería ligar por sus propios medios, pero esa noche no había podido permitirse salir en busca de un amante de turno.

Brian le había dicho que su chico estaría allí en menos de media hora. Harry había alquilado una habitación de hotel en el centro de Londres y esperaba junto a la ventana. Con tan sólo pensar en lo que sucedería en un rato, ya estaba excitado. Porque sí, a él le gustaba ligar, pero reconocía que los profesionales sabían hacer cosas que no todo el mundo sabía hacer. Y los chicos de aquella agencia eran de los mejores. Y no salían baratos, precisamente.

Seis mil trescientas libras por una noche. Harry nunca se había parado a pensar en el cambio a galeones, pero era mucho dinero. No todo el mundo podía permitirse algo así y a él le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero le gustaba. Además, era un hombre joven y soltero y no tenía motivos para sentirse avergonzado. Se trataba únicamente de una transacción económica, sólo eso.

Se había encargado de que el servicio de habitaciones llevara champán y fresas con nata. Revisó una vez más que todo estuviera correcto y consultó la hora. Justamente cuando se cumplieron los treinta minutos prometidos, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Harry sonrió, se relamió los labios y fue a abrir.

Su excitación se esfumó por completo.

Ante sus ojos, la última persona a la que hubiera esperado encontrarse en esas circunstancias. Llevaba más de ocho años sin verle, desde que su madre había sido asesinada en pleno Callejón Diagón, y Harry se quedó paralizado. Pelo rubio perfectamente recortado y peinado. Ropa de marca vistiendo un cuerpo atlético y de porte elegante. Ojos grises y de mirada pícara e indiferente al mismo tiempo. Incluso sonreía un poco, demostrando que estaba presto para la acción.

—¿Mal…? ¿Malfoy?

Harry no pudo evitar tartamudear. Le pareció que la expresión del otro se descomponía un instante, pero Draco no perdió la sonrisa. Cuando habló, lo hizo con cierta indiferencia divertida.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Potter! Así que eres tú.

Harry enrojeció. Sentía el fuego quemándole la cara. Draco había pronunciado esas palabras como si quisiera decir algo parecido a _"¿Tan bajo has caído que ahora contratas putos?"_. Se dijo que no era él el que debía sentirse violento o avergonzado, que era Malfoy el que estaba dispuesto a vender su cuerpo por dinero. Intentó decir algo, pero la voz no le salió de la garganta. Malfoy, en cambio, sí que habló.

—¿Qué me dices, Potter? ¿Me dejarás entrar? Has pagado por una noche completa y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Harry parpadeó y se hizo a un lado. Draco pasó frente a él contoneándose y sin darle la más mínima importancia a la identidad de su nuevo cliente. A Harry le hubiera gustado poder introducirse en su mente y saber qué estaba pensando, pero se limitó a mirarle el trasero. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Veo que hay champán —Ante su absoluta falta de reacción, Draco se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió una copa—. ¿Quieres una?

Harry no respondió. Se aproximó a él unos pasos, incapaz de quitarle los ojos encima. Incapaz de hablar. Draco agitó la cabeza y sonrió mientras se bebía una copa y se servía otra. A continuación, y prácticamente de improviso, se plantó frente a Harry de dos zancadas, le agarró por la cintura y le lamió la mandíbula mientras se frotaba sensualmente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué me dices, Harry? ¿Empezamos?

El joven brujo se estremeció entero. Quiso apartar a Draco, decirle que no era correcto porque se conocían y se odiaban. Quiso convencerse de que no era de fiar, que probablemente al día siguiente medio mundo mágico supiera que Harry Potter era un maricón y un putero, pero no pudo resistirse a ese tono de voz. Despertó en él un instinto animal y salvaje que le hizo olvidarse de todo. Sí, Draco Malfoy era caro, pero jodidamente bueno. No cabía duda.

* * *

Draco se levantó de la cama poco antes de que empezara a amanecer. Sin pudor alguno se paseó desnudo por la habitación, recogiendo su ropa y sin prestar demasiada atención a Harry, quien seguía recostado e intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Había sido la noche más apasionada de su vida. Draco había sabido volverle completamente loco de deseo y Harry se había descubierto agitándose violentamente contra su cuerpo, mordiendo, lamiendo y devorando cada centímetro de piel pálida y suave. Draco parecía habérselo pasado bastante bien, pero Harry no las tenía todas consigo porque los chicos de la agencia eran perfectos fingiendo cosas que realmente no sentían.

—Voy a darme un baño —Le dijo Draco con su voz indiferente del principio de la noche—. Cuando salga, espero que tengas mi dinero preparado. Ya sabes que siempre cobramos en efectivo —Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se detuvo—. Y en libras, por supuesto.

Harry asintió. Estaba hecho un lío. ¿Acababa de pasar toda una noche follando con Draco Malfoy? Era una locura. Empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que se había vuelto majara y estaba viviendo una fantasía rarísima en una de las habitaciones de San Mungo. Sí. Debía ser eso, porque la realidad era simplemente indefinible.

Cuando Draco regresó al dormitorio, Harry ya se había envuelto en una bata y había dejado un sobre con dinero sobre la mesa. No sabía muy bien cómo fue capaz de hacer todo eso porque su cerebro trabajaba extraordinariamente despacio, pero lo había conseguido. Malfoy se acercó a la mesa, contó cuidadosamente las seis mil trescientas libras y asintió.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar para ti, Harry —Dijo, indiferente, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza a modo de despedida—. Hasta luego.

Malfoy caminó hasta la puerta. Realmente la ropa de diseño le sentaba como un guante y era indudable que poseía una distinción de la que muy pocos hombres podían presumir. Era atractivo, muy atractivo, y Harry logró reaccionar antes de que se fuera.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué…?

No terminó de hacer la pregunta. Draco le sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí.

* * *

Aunque había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza, Harry se pasó el mes siguiente pensando en Malfoy. Nunca antes se había preguntado qué fue de él tras el asesinato de su madre y apenas le había dedicado un par de pensamientos aislados en los últimos años. Había imaginado que se habría trasladado al extranjero para comenzar a forjar una nueva fortuna familiar. Incluso había dado por hecho que a esas alturas Malfoy estaría casado y tendría un heredero que continuara con su linaje. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que nada era así.

¿Qué habría hecho Malfoy durante todos esos años? ¿Cómo había terminado trabajando para una agencia muggle de chicos de compañía? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sí, Harry quiso olvidarse de ese extraño encuentro sexual, pero cada día estaba más intrigado y por eso habló con Brian esa tarde. Porque quería saber.

—Escucha —Le dijo en voz baja después de una rueda de prensa particularmente pesada—. Quiero que me busques a alguien para este sábado.

—¡Claro, Harry! No hay problema.

—Quiero que sea el mismo chico de la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? Asegúrate de que es él y de que él no se entera de que el cliente soy yo.

—Vale. Pero, ¿pasa algo?

—Digamos que quedé muy satisfecho con sus servicios.

Brian le miró con suspicacia y no hizo preguntas. Nunca las hacía. Cuando empezó a encargarse de esa clase de asuntos, estaba constantemente enfadado porque no creía que su trabajo incluyera buscar servicios de prostitución, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Confiando en la eficacia del brujo, Harry esperó a que le diera buenas noticias. Apenas un día después, Brian le dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado. Había organizado la cita en un hotel diferente porque no era conveniente ser asiduo visitante de un mismo local; la prensa podría sospechar.

Harry acudió al hotel con puntualidad británica. Estaba nervioso pero decidido. Tal vez no habría noche de pasión con Malfoy, pero iba a sonsacarle la verdad. Seguramente su antiguo compañero de estudios terminaría muy cabreado, pero a Harry nunca le había importado enfadarle, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

En esa ocasión no pidió champán ni fresas. No le parecía correcto. Aguardó paseando por la habitación como un león enjaulado y dio un respingo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ahí estaba Malfoy, ya no había vuelta atrás. Prácticamente corrió hasta la entrada y abrió con un gesto brusco.

Draco estaba tan guapo como la vez anterior, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se borró en cuanto vio a Harry.

—¿Tú otra vez? —Inquirió alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más el otro día?

El sarcasmo era evidente. Harry luchó contra el rubor que amenazaba con dejarlo en ridículo y se hizo a un lado.

—Cierra la boca y entra. Quiero hablar contigo.

Draco recuperó la sonrisa y pasó frente a él. Contoneándose, joder. Harry tragó saliva y se dijo que ese cretino realmente sabía lo que debía hacer para conquistar la voluntad de los demás.

—Así que ahora lo llaman hablar —Comentó Malfoy echándole un vistazo a la habitación—. ¿Y dónde quieres hablar, Harry? —Pronunció el nombre con retintín—. ¿En el sofá, en la cama, en la bañera? ¿Contra la pared, quizás?

—No te he hecho venir para eso, Malfoy. Realmente quiero hablar.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entornados durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer con indolencia en el sofá. Ya no se le veía tan dispuesto a seducirle.

—Justo lo que me temía. Confiaba en que te olvidaras del asunto, pero fui un ingenuo. Eres Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Supongo que ahora querrás salvarme a mí.

Harry le lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y se llamó idiota. No sabía qué había esperado de Malfoy, pero debió imaginarse que no obtendría amabilidad alguna.

—No tengo intención de salvar a nadie —Espetó sin controlar el mal genio—. Por mí como si te tiras de un puente.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de risa y cruzó las piernas para acomodarse mejor.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

Era el momento de hacer la pregunta. Harry sabía que no le valdría de nada andarse por las ramas, así que se sentó en un butacón frente a él y habló con decisión.

—¿Por qué te dedicas a la prostitución?

Malfoy tardó un instante en responder. Cuando lo hizo, su voz no expresó nada en absoluto.

—Gano más de seis mil libras en una sola noche. Por eso me dedico a esto.

—Existen más trabajos.

Malfoy le miró fijamente un instante y luego escupió las palabras.

—¿Me estás juzgando, Potter? ¿Consideras que no estoy a tu altura moral?

—No te estoy juzgando, es que no entiendo porqué alguien querría hacer lo que tú haces.

—Pues para que tipos como tú puedan follar cuando les apetezca.

Harry no controló el rubor en esa ocasión. Se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, seguro de que aquello no había sido una buena idea. Definitivamente no. De hecho, era la peor idea que había tenido nunca.

—Mira, Potter. He venido aquí a hacer mi trabajo. Si no quieres follar, me iré ahora mismo y no te cobraré nada.

Harry pensó en esas palabras y tomó una decisión.

—No quiero hacer nada.

—Perfecto, entonces —Malfoy se levantó—. Me largo.

Harry le agarró con suavidad la muñeca y tiró de él.

—No quiero hacer nada, pero quiero que te quedes.

—No puedo perder mi tiempo, Potter. Te recuerdo que sale muy caro.

—Te pagaré.

—¿Qué?

—Que te pagaré aunque no hagamos nada. Sólo quédate.

Malfoy le escrutó con la mirada. Harry apenas pudo enfrentar esos ojos grises. Le costó un mundo contener el impulso de clavar sus ojos verdes en el suelo. Quiso saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre. Era incapaz de hacer suposiciones.

—En primer lugar, Potter, me sigues pareciendo un absoluto imbécil, pero también creo que eres libre de gastar tu dinero como te venga en gana —Malfoy volvió a sentarse—. Mientras me pagues mis seis mil trescientas libras, todo está bien para mí.

Harry sonrió y relajó un poco la postura. Ahora sólo le restaba encontrar un buen tema de conversación o las horas en compañía de Draco Malfoy serían eternas.

* * *

Harry contrató los servicios de Draco Malfoy durante seis sábados seguidos. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera aprovechado para irse a la cama con uno de los chicos más atractivos y solicitados de la agencia, pero lo único que hacía Harry era hablar con él. Al principio les había costado un poco porque tenían una larga historia detrás y la incomodidad era patente incluso en el aparentemente indiferente Draco, pero poco a poco fue forjándose entre ellos una especie de amistad.

Harry ya le había hablado de cómo descubrió qué era homosexual. Draco había hecho un comentario bastante desagradable sobre comadrejas pelirrojas que vuelven maricas a los héroes del mundo mágico. Harry se había enfadado un poco, aunque no pudo evitar verle la gracia al asunto. De hecho, la misma Ginny hacía esa misma broma a veces, así que Harry siguió contándole cosas. Le habló sobre la postura del equipo, sobre sus citas secretas y sus relaciones esporádicas con muggles.

Al principio, Draco sólo escuchaba. Los comentarios mordaces eran constantes, pero algo le decía a Harry que no los hacía con mala intención. Era Draco Malfoy, le salían solos. Harry esperaba que el chico también se sincerara un poco y le dijera cómo había terminado haciendo lo que hacía, pero no era fácil sonsacarle información. Era muy reservado.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el ambiente era muy distinto. Harry había tomado por costumbre solicitar que el servicio de habitaciones del hotel les llevara la cena a la habitación y en esa ocasión se había decantado por una humilde pizza de anchoas. No sabía que Draco fuera disfrutar tanto de ella.

—Francamente, Draco, no pensé que la pizza fuera a gustarte tanto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un alimento más bien tirando a muggle.

Draco le miró con los ojos entornados y finalmente rompió a reír. A reír de verdad, sin fingir o sin contenerse, sólo porque le apetecía hacerlo.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Llevo ocho años viviendo entre muggles, ¿qué esperabas?

—No sé. Es que tampoco pensé que tú pudieras vivir lejos del mundo mágico. No dejas de sorprenderme.

—Ya —Draco se quedó serio y ser mordió el labio—. Lo que pasa es que no tengo demasiado que agradecerle al mundo mágico.

—Es tu mundo. Lo adorabas. Y ahora casi no haces magia.

Draco suspiró. Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba tensando la cuerda demasiado, pero el rubio finalmente se decidió a hablar. Harry tuvo la sensación de que aquella era la primera vez que trataba el tema con alguien.

—Cuando asesinaron a mi madre, los aurores ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de investigar, ¿sabías eso?

—Yo… No.

—Sospechaban que los responsables fueron familiares de víctimas de la guerra, pero supuestamente no habían dejado ninguna pista y no pudieron dar con ellos. La verdad es que lo dejaron pasar. Metieron el expediente del caso en un archivador y se olvidaron de mi madre. ¿Te das cuenta, Harry?

Cuando ocho años atrás supo que Narcissa Malfoy estaba muerta, sintió algo extraño arañándole en el pecho. Supuso que no podría ser calificado como lástima porque realmente no conocía lo suficiente a esa mujer como para lamentar su fallecimiento, pero la noticia le afectó. Narcissa Malfoy había salvado su vida en una ocasión y había muerto asesinada.

—Por eso desapareciste.

—Por eso y porque no tenía futuro en el mundo mágico. Después de que embargaran todos los bienes de mi familia, necesitaba un empleo. Ningún brujo o bruja quería dármelo. Decían que daría mala imagen a sus negocios y los lugares públicos como el Ministerio y San Mungo no eran una opción. Así que sí, decidí probar suerte en un lugar que siempre había despreciado.

Aunque su expresión no había variado ni un poco, Harry sabía que era difícil para Draco confesar todo aquello. Por primera vez estaba confiando en él de verdad y Harry supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era escuchar. Sólo eso.

—Siento que entre todos te forzáramos a abandonar tu hogar.

—No te creas tan importante, Potter. Tú no hiciste nada esta vez.

Harry sonrió y Malfoy se removió en su asiento antes de continuar.

—Tuve varios empleos antes de, ya sabes —Le guiñó un ojo—. Pero sin ninguna preparación no aspiraba a gran cosa. Hasta que conocí a mi actual jefe. Me dijo que tenía madera para trabajar para él, que sólo necesitaba pulirme un poco y, bueno, el resto es historia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

—Exactamente seis años.

—Vaya —Harry soltó un silbidito. Buscaba relajar un poco el ambiente—. A estas alturas debes ser tan rico como antes de la guerra.

—¿Qué?

—A seis mil libras la noche —Harry agitó la cabeza—. Prefiero no hacer cuentas.

—Ya —Draco se rió—. Nunca se te han dado bien los números. Bueno, ni los números ni nada.

Harry también rió. Era agradable estar ahí, charlando amistosamente con Malfoy, sin tener que pelearse con él, sin fingir un odio que desapareció muchos años atrás.

—En fin, supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y puede que ya sea un poco tarde pero —Draco hizo una pequeña pausa y le miró a los ojos—. Nunca te he dado las gracias por ayudarnos durante los juicios. Si no hubiera sido por ti, mi madre y yo estaríamos en Azkaban.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Vosotros también me ayudasteis a mí.

El nombre de Lucius flotó en el aire durante unos segundos. Sería puesto en libertad en cinco años y Harry se preguntó si Draco pensaba ayudarle o no. Imaginaba que al señor Malfoy no le haría ninguna gracia saber cómo se ganaba la vida su primogénito y estuvo a punto de sonreír al visualizar su rostro de indignación. Por suerte no lo hizo. No quería ofender a Draco.

—Draco, ¿no piensas volver? Estoy seguro de que hay gente que podría ayudarte. Y ya han pasado muchos años. Demasiados.

Draco no contestó. Seguía mirándole fijamente y Harry volvió a sentirse incómodo ante lo escrutador de esos ojos grises. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en su mirada que no se dio cuenta de que el chico se había acercado a él hasta que no sintió sus labios suaves apretándose contra los de él. Fue una sensación gloriosa, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que no estaban allí para eso y luchó por apartarlo.

—Draco, no. No tenemos que…

—Cállate, Potter. Por una vez en tu vida no intentes hacerte el santo.

Harry hubiera querido protestar, pero los besos de Draco eran demasiado buenos como para andarse con tonterías. Así pues, hizo caso de sus exigencias y se dejó llevar.

Fue genial.

* * *

Ya había amanecido. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas y Draco y Harry seguían tumbados en la cama. Abrazados. A Harry le resultaba un poco extraño porque sentir la cabeza de Draco apoyada en su pecho le parecía un gesto muy íntimo, más que cualquiera de las caricias que habían compartido por la noche. Había disfrutado enormemente de la compañía de Malfoy, pero sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Lo que ya debería haber ocurrido, en realidad.

—Ya es de día —Comentó. Sonó temeroso como un niño pequeño.

—Ya me había dado cuenta, Harry, pero muchas gracias por la información. Me alegra que seas un chico tan observador.

—Siempre te vas antes del amanecer —Recordó con cautela.

Draco alzó la cara y le miró. Había una sonrisa extraña en sus labios y Harry se estremeció. Algo se agitó en su interior, expectante y ansioso por escuchar lo que ese chico tenía que decirle.

—Hoy he decidido quedarme.

—Pero…

—No insistas, Harry —Y se recostó otra vez—. Ahora mismo estoy muy a gustito y me apetece quedarme aquí.

Harry se quedó callado. Cerró los ojos, maravillado por las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, y sonrió cuando Malfoy comenzó a acariciarle osadamente. Sabía de qué iba aquello. Lo sabía y quería asegurarse.

—La noche terminó hace mucho.

—Y fue realmente genial —Draco le besó los labios—. Ahora, disfrutemos del día.

—¿Qué hay de, ya sabes, el trabajo?

Draco entornó los ojos. Por un instante Harry creyó que se enfadaría, pero lo que hizo Draco fue sonreír y volver a besarle.

—Ayer me tomé la noche libre y hoy no tengo que trabajar. ¿Te apetece que nos quedemos aquí el resto del día?

¡Sí!

—Suena genial.

—Pues cierra la boca, héroe, y prepárate. No te voy a dar ni un segundo de descanso.

Harry se rió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. No se había esperado tener nada como aquello, pero no pensaba quejarse porque era fabuloso. Y, lo más importante, era de verdad. Sonaba raro y daba un poco de miedo, pero era de verdad. Y tal vez con el tiempo no funcionara y terminara cada uno por su lado, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que todo el tiempo pasado con Draco había merecido la pena y esperaba que aún pudieran compartir muchos momentos juntos. Si lo hacían en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, era algo secundario. Y si el próximo sábado debía preparar otras seis mil trescientas libras para tener a Draco Malfoy en su cama, lo haría encantado y no se limitarían a hablar. Ya habían tenido suficientes conversaciones antes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y ahí queda mi primer Drarry. No sé cómo ha quedado, así que supongo que debéis ser vosotros los encargados de lanzarme a los leones. Si las cuentas no me han fallado (creo que no) tiene exactamente 5.000 palabras. Me ha resultado un poco complicado escribirlo, pero he disfrutado como siempre y os pido por favor que me digáis cualquier cosa que se os pase por la cabeza porque necesito saber cómo lo he hecho. Lo necesito. Mucho. Y nada más. Besos y hasta pronto^^_


End file.
